


PokéNoir - The Black Ekans

by soul_onf_ire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Conspiracy, Detective Noir, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_onf_ire/pseuds/soul_onf_ire
Summary: The region of Kanto has enjoyed it's share of peaceful times. Pokémon trainers flock to the region with dreams of becoming the best trainers around. Commerce has created a boom the likes most people have never seen. There hasn't been a murder in the region in a hundred years. Until now.Years ago, Lead Detective Mitsuo Mayamoto was a young trainer in search of all the secrets every pokémon hid. He wanted to study them and learn more about these magical creatures.Now, Mayamoto must uncover why trainers are ending up dead, leading to a deadly hunt that might unravel the entire world of pokémon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	PokéNoir - The Black Ekans

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a Pokémon story with a Noir / Murder Mystery spin for a while now. 
> 
> It's my first fanfiction in a while and I plan on adding chapters to this as the story manifests itself. 
> 
> I'm excited to see where this dark tale goes!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome! No spam, please, written or packed in tin cans. :)

The heavy rain was well into its second hour of cleansing the streets of Pewter City. Copper-toned homes glistened along the main streets with life, flickering candlelight and T.V.'s dancing with images. This was a peaceful moment for humans and pokémon alike. Residents felt assured knowing they were protected by the elements within their homes. Wild pokémon breathed easier knowing that the trainers weren't hunting for them in harsh weather.

A family of Nido’s crossed the street in single file, sniffing their way around the park for food. Nidoking led the family into an opening through the brush, holding a leaf to shield Nidorina, the youngest of the three pups. Nidoqueen was their Rearguard, scouting their surroundings for any Sparrows that might be lurking in the trees. 

The family of five had been part of a larger cabal of Nido’s that roamed the fields of the Safari Zone. Despite the occasional brawl among the Nidoking’s, they cooperated and formed a tight-knit colony. The Nidorina's would lead them on hunts. All of the pups of the colony would play their own version of scavenger hunts using their sharpened sense of hearing. There was a great peace among the different species of pokémon until the Zone opened up to trainers. The cabal quickly dwindled and the family had to scatter to avoid capture. Their mass exodus eventually led them to Pewter City. Though their stomachs protested, the pups had to suffice with stale bread and rice balls. Most lawns in Pewter City had been sprayed by pesticide to ward off Weedles. Their hope was they’d find shelter from the rain and groves of plants for food before they continued. The park seemed to be their best bet.

They approached an open field. A bush from behind them came to life. The Nido parents jumped in front of the pups, ready to attack. From the bush, a pokéball launched at 'Queen. She repelled it with relative ease. 'King charged at the bush. As it ran, he felt the stinging heat of a flamethrower attack, followed by a swarm of embers at his feet. 'King grunted but managed to jump away without any deep burns. 

He hurled his tail into an overhead swing. A Magmar jumped out and landed hard, its feet charring the grass. 'King growled to 'Queen, signaling her to take the pups to safety. As the pack retreated for shelter, another pokéball shot out from up a tree branch. This time, it aimed for Nidorina. 'Queen quickly pushed her out of the way, but it was too late. The pokéball grazed her tough, scaly shoulder. The pups watched in horror as their mother cried out, engulfed in a red light, and vanished into the strange object.

'King let out a deafening roar. Dozens of Pidgeys and Sparrows frantically flew out of their slumber. He swung his tail and connected a crippling blow to Magmar’s midsection, hurling him into a tree and breaking its ribs. The blow left a large burn on ‘King’s tail. In an instant, Magmar disappeared back into his master's Pokéball.

A shadow jumped down from a tree and approached 'King. ‘King lowered its head, poised to charge its sharpened horn. In the waning moonlight, 'King could see the silhouette of a man. He wasn’t dressed as a trainer, nor did he smell the wretched stench of one. Trainers had a distinct smell to them, like Rattatta droplets and wet Doduo fur. He smelled familiar somehow. The shadow placed a finger in front of its lips and nodded.

“Nido...king,”‘King said. ‘King heard the pokéball spiraling at him from behind but didn’t move. He was gone. The Nido pups huddled close to each other, yelping for their parents.

"Man, these remote pokéball launchers sure did the trick! A Nidoking AND a Nidoqueen! This is great!" said the trainer. He stepped out of the bush and collected his newly-caught pokémon. He was heavyset with broad shoulders and a broader waistline. His beady eyes seemed out of place and gave him the face of a cherub. He clumsily approached the Nidos, ankles still sore from crouching.

"Now, now, you'll join mommy and daddy soon. Let me just..." he reached in his bag for more Pokéballs but found none.

"What?! I just restocked yesterday!" He took off his backpack and saw that the bottom had been ripped.

"...looking for these?" said a voice from behind him.

The balls manifested in front of the portly trainer from underground.

"ARGH!" The trainer jumped and fell to the ground. He checked his surroundings but saw only the pokéballs that had fallen out of his backpack.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

He picked up the pokéball and squinted. This didn't feel the same as a standard-issued ball, he thought to himself. Almost like there’s something inside of it. Even the prototypes were somewhat similar in weight. He wondered if he should have just waited for the one-year wait period for official balls instead of buying them off market.

He'd have his answer soon.

"That's weird," he said, the only words he could muster before the pokéball exploded.

The eruption illuminated the park. The Nido’s ran away and hid under some foliage. The trainer's hand burst into blood. He cried out in agony as he dragged himself to shelter. He grasped his stump with his left hand, teeth grinding from the waves of immense pain surging through his once-attached right arm. 

"HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME!" The trainer leaned up against a tree stump. He took off his shirt and ripped the sleeve, making a tourniquet around his severed arm. He pulled with his teeth, tasting the iron on the blood-soaked shirt.

"HEEELP!" He sacrificed every ounce of strength left into a final plea. 

There was no reply. The park had gone deathly silent.

Only the muffled slither of wet mud echoed through the park. The trainer whimpered, trying to look away from the approaching figure. The shadow bent down and the trainer yelped like wounded prey. It grabbed the balls containing ‘King and ‘Queen and released them. The parents ran towards their pups, who cried in joy at their sight. They reunited and escaped together through a thicket of tall grass.

“...isn’t that beautiful?....” The shadow hissed. “...how things should be...”

In a burst of survival instinct, the trainer pushed himself up with his good arm and attempted to run. He was immediately pulled down by a coiled grip at his legs.

"W-why? Why are you doing this?!” The trainer yelled.

The shadow bent over and reared its head to the trainer.

"Too. Many. Trainers." 


End file.
